Dazed by love
by Bree1234
Summary: "Anyways," She says, "We need to get you a duet partner, Austin. Because you haven't had one, except that one with Shiny Money, and all you said was, 'Make, Make, Make you do a double take.' That's not exactly golden material either. Anyways, I think we need to hold auditions." She smiles, turning around and holding up a red and yellow poster. "And I already passed out the fliers!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin&Ally.

This is not an Auslly story. If anything, it will be an Adstin (**Ad**rian x Au**stin** ) story.

* * *

"Austin Moon, get your butt out here!" Ally Dawson yells, anger clear in her voice. Austin jumps, eyes widening before he runs to the practice room door and slams it shut, locking it in three seconds flat.

"Dez did it!" He shouts back, leaning his body against the door. He squeaks when he hears the 'Click, Clack' of Ally's heals on the stairs, before there's loud, obnoxious knocking on the door.

"Open up!" She screams, before she reaches up to the top of the door and tries futilely for the spare key to unlock the door. "Uhm, Ally.. What're you doing?" A familiar voice asks, confusion and laughter in his voice. She turns swiftly, putting her free hand on her head and propping one foot up behind her, against the door. She smiles cheekily, a light blush tinging her cheeks.

"Oh.. Ethan! H-how are you?" She stutters, eyes trained on his. He smiles, motioning for her to come to him. She smiles, setting the broken laptop filled with peanut butter down and walking slowly down the stairs, her concentration solely on getting down the stairs without falling.

When she reaches the last step, she trips, causing her eyes to widen as she plummeted down, face first, closing her eyes and waiting for impact. When nothing comes, she waits a second, before she opens her eyes cautiously, finally feeling the long, slender arms curled around her waist before she twists and looks up, her face red with embarrassment.

"Well, I meant to hug you," Ethan whispers, leaning closer to her. "But I'll let you fall into my arms anytime.." He smirks, before kissing her lightly on the lips, causing Ally to tingle.

"I'm so sorry, Ethan." She says, standing as she dusts her dress off. He chuckles, pointing to the practice room where a blonde head was poking out, armed with a pillow and a cautious but scared look on his face. "What's up Austin?" Ethan asks, and Austin stands up, jumping down the stairs and doing his signature hand shake with him, while a sneaky Ally walks up behind Austin.

Grabbing him by the ear, she turns his face towards hers. "Austin." She growls, eyes bright with forgotten anger once again. "Who exactly thought smashing peanuts in my laptop would be okay?"

His eyes widen and a series of "Ow's" break from his lips as Ally yanks on his ear, hard.

"Dez's!" He screams, and she smiles, pulling her hand away and smacking the back of his head. "Well, Next time, think before you let him do something!"

He nods, stepping back and away from her.

"Anyways," She says, "We need to get you a duet partner, Austin. Because you haven't had one, except that one with Shiny Money, and all you said was, 'Make, Make, Make you do a double take.' That's not exactly golden material either. Anyways, I think we need to hold auditions." She smiles, turning around and holding up a red and yellow poster. "And I already passed out the fliers!"

His mouth drops open, eyes bulging. "What?! Why can't you just be my duet partner? I mean, come on, Ally!" She shakes her head, before she crosses her arms tightly over her chest and looks at him sternly. "Go get ready for the auditions. They're in ten minutes."

He gapes at her again, before rolling his hazel-brown eyes and starting up the steps. "This is _so_ unfair!" He yells back at her, and she smirks, wrapping one arm around her brunette boyfriend Ethan.

"Life ain't fair, blondie. Now, get to it!"

* * *

Review! c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin&Ally.

This is not an Auslly story. If anything, it will be an Adstin (**Ad**rian x Au**stin** ) story.

* * *

Austin, mumbling about how unfair this was, glares at the door, pouting. "Okay, Austin. People are going to be coming in and singing a song of your choice. Now, Man up and stop pouting, the first audition is about to start."

He straightens his back and watches as Ally sits next to Trish, in between her and Ethan. His eyes travel to Dez, and he chuckles as the first person, a girl (Of course) walks into the room.

"Hi, Monica!" Ally says, professionally. "My name is Ally Dawson, and that," She points at Austin, "of course, Is Austin Moon. Please, Austin, pick a song on the required list."

He picks up the clipboard, eyeing the songs, before saying, "Break down the walls."

The blonde girl smiles, before clearing her throat and singing, horribly, "Woah, yeah -" Cringing, Austin yells, "Stop, wait, please stop." He smiles at her, "Your not.. that.. bad, but I don't think your what we're looking for.. thanks anyway." She nods, walking out of the room.

A few hours later, Austin, Ally, Trish and Ethan have their heads flat against the table. "There was four hundred girls, and all of them were average or horrible! How is this possible?!" Ally shouts, her words muffled by the table.

A knock sounds at the door, and Dez jumps up, smiling. "Adrian! Thank goodness! How are you? Anyways, come on. I know you wanted to do this but you couldn't but I need you too. Please. Come on. Austin, choose a song."

Austin quirks an eyebrow, before blurting out a random song, "Not a love song."

Dez claps, bending down and looking the girl square in the eye. "Come on, Adrian. You can totally do this. I have faith in you! Now, give it all you got, just like when we met before." She nods silently, and Austin rolls his eyes.

"Well?" Trish snaps, "On with it! I have places to be!"

Adrian steps back, before clearing her throat and starting to sing, "Your -"

"Wait!" Dez shouts, standing up. "Adrian, I want you to dance, too. Okay?" She nods, staring at him, before closing her eyes and letting her bangs fall in front of her eyes.

_"Your always on my mind, I think about you all the time.."_ She sings softly, before continuing, _"Um, No!"_ She shouts, before singing again,

_"Let's not talk about it_  
_Drama - we can live without it_  
_Catch a wave if we're bored_  
_There's a clock we'll ignore_  
_Find a way, around it.."_

She smiles, twirling and stomping her foot, before jumping up and looking at Dez.

_"Hey, girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_  
_When you're playing with your hair_  
_Like you just don't care_  
_It's a tell, you're bluffing.." _

She twirls a strand of her pretty dark brown hair, and dancing, gliding around the room, before stopping suddenly.

_"Now please don't take this the wrong way."_

She laughs, before stopping and looking at them. Ally, smiling like crazy, yells, "Don't stop! Keep singing!" Causing the girl to smile, before she runs to Dez and pulls him up with her. Holding his hand above her head, she twirls, standing close to Dez, before singing.

_"I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_But it's not a love song_  
_Not a love song_  
_I love the way you get me_  
_But correct me if I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song_  
_Not a love song.."_

She stops, standing there as she sings.

_"I love that you buy the tickets (Uh-huh)_  
_And you don't make me watch your chick flick_  
_We've come so far,_  
_Being just the way we are_  
_If it's not broke, don't fix it.."_

She prances up to Ally, smiling, before offering her arm, pointing to it.

_"I can't guess the meaning,_  
_When you don't say what you're feeling_  
_If you got a broken heart,_  
_You can punch me in the arm_  
_Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed).."_

She stops again.

_"Don't take this the wrong way, (Nope).."_

She smiles, bouncing and jumping on her feet, in a weird dance way, her body swaying back and forth.

_"I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_But it's not a love song_  
_Not a love song_  
_I love the way you get me,_  
_But correct me if I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song_  
_Not a love song.."_

She walks up to Dez, fluttering her eyelashes and holding out her hand.

_"I don't speak girl (Like, hey girl!)_  
_I don't quite understand a manicure.."_

She plugs her nose, scrunching her face up.

_"But you're_  
_The only friend I'd take a shower for (And I would really do that for you).." _

She holds her hands out in a mocking way, hooking her other arm around Dez's.

_"And I, would hold your bags_  
_When you go shopping_  
_What a guy (What a guy, what a guy, what a guy)_  
_What a guy.." _

She flutters her lashes again, a smile bright on her freckled face.

_"I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_The way you say you'd, put me through it_  
_I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)_

_I love the way you get me,_  
_But correct me if I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song (not a love song)_  
_Not a love song (I know it's not a love song).."_

_She prances to the front of the room again, before putting her hand to her chest and singing, _

_"I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_  
_I love the way you get me_  
_But correct me if I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_  
_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_  
_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song." _

Breathing heavily, she stops, eyes wide and mouth opens as she pants for breath. Dez - who is smiling widely and bouncing in his seat - jumps up, running to the Ally sized girl and squeezing her, causing her eyes to bulge and her breath to rush from her lungs.

Coughing she says, "Jeez, Dez. Please stop, your gonna kill me." He laughs, moving backwards and stepping away from her, and she smiles, looking over at him. "So, yeah.." She looks at Austin, "Was that good enough? I mean, I was out there, but you guys kept sending every single person back out there and I lost my nerve, and now.. I mean, Jeez.." She blushes, training her eyes on the ground.

Austin gapes, before he jumps up and says calmly, excitement in his voice, "Your in. Thank you for your time." She smiles wide, looking up at him and walking towards him, she yanks him into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She screams, running towards Dez. "Oh my god, Dez! I cannot believe this! I've gotta go tell mom!" Before running out of the room.

Austin frowns, looking at the group. "Am I the only one that noticed she didn't say a thing about how much she loves me?"

* * *

Review! c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin&Ally.

This is not an Auslly story. If anything, it will be an Adstin (**Ad**rian x Au**stin** ) story.

* * *

Adrian comes into Sonic Boom, eyes wide. "I'm sorry i'm late!" She screams, jumping off her skateboard and looking at Ally's humorous face. "Your not late, actually, your right on time. He's late." She says, scowling and pointing at the direction of the door. Adrian turns, immediately catching sight of Austin talking to a red headed girl that was taller than him, surprisingly.

She chuckles, turning to look at Ally. "Well, I'll be in the practice room. Both of you come up when he's done flirting." She winks at Ally, causing her to giggle. Smiling, Adrian takes off her elbow and knee pads, along with her helmet, before setting her skateboard next to them at the bottom of the stairs.

Adrian smiles as she opens the door, before pushing her way into the room and sitting on the piano bench. Cocking her head to the side, she glances cautiously at the door, closing it slightly, before slinking back to the piano and pressing down the keys professionally, as a soft, tuned rhythm flows from the piano, she smiles, licking her lips, before singing quietly,

_"I want to be the air you breathe into you_  
_Each breath you take would fill you with my love_  
_I`ve paint the world so all you`d see is beauty_  
_Just say the word and I`ll be by your side_  
_And if you find you falling into darkness_  
_And the light seems miles away_

_You can hold onto me_  
_Baby I`ll never leave_  
_If you take my hand I won`t let go_  
_Until you tell me when_  
_Til then you can hold onto me_  
_Hold onto me_

_The walls could fall and crumble into nothing_  
_But I`ll be here to build them up once more_  
_You`re not alone through any tribulation_  
_We`ll stand the storm, together you and I_  
_And if you find yourself in deeper waters_  
_Then you know I`m on my way_

_You can hold onto me_  
_Baby I`ll never leave_  
_If you take my hand I won`t let go_  
_Until you tell me when_  
_Until then you can hold onto me_  
_Onto me_

_Nothing will ever would be too much_  
_I`ll be there no matter what_  
_Baby hold onto my love.._

_Baby I`ll never leave_  
_If you take my hand I won`t let go_  
_Until you tell me when_  
_Til then you can hold onto me_  
_Hold onto me."_**[1]**

Adrian smiles, before starting, as two pairs of hands start clapping, causing her to jump out of her seat and stare at the two intruders, Austin and Ally. Adrian blushes, before stuttering, "Wh-when'd you-you two get here?"

Ally smiles, ignoring her as she runs up to her. "My god! You have an amazing voice and I loved that song! Where'd you learn to write songs like that!? Where'd you go to get your voice like that?! How can you be Dez's sister?!"

Adrian stares at Ally, before answering calmly, "Thank you, Myself, Practicing in my room, and I'm not Dez's sister." She nods affirmatively, smiling hesitantly. Ally stops, cocking her head to the side. "But you came when he called? He said he heard you singing? You said you had to 'Go tell mom' like you lived with him?" Adrian sighs, and looks at Ally, before she darts a swift look at Austin. "Can you give us a moment?" She asks quietly, smiling softly.

He nods, walking out of the room and closing the door tightly, before putting his ear to the door. Adrian, rolling her eyes, walks to the door, holds up three fingers and counts down slowly, before banging her foot against the door and smiling as Austin shouts, "Ow!"

Smirking, Adrian opens the door and Ally walks out, grabbing him by the ear and placing him on the bench. "Don't move, Austin." She glares her most stern glare at him, before skipping up the steps and highfiving with Adrian.

Adrian closes the door and looks at Ally seriously. "Dez isn't my brother."

"Then what...?" Ally trails off, not sure how to phrase the questions bubbling in her head. Adrian sighs, sinking down onto the piano bench.

"Well, I.. I was.. I'm.." She pauses, looking Ally squarely in the eyes, a defiant look in her eyes as she whispers quietly, "I'm adopted."

Ally sputters, not quite expecting that, before looking at Adrian. "Seriously?" She whispers, eyes wide. Adrian nods silently, blinking back tears. "I guess I knew'd I'd end up having this conversation, Just not so soon.. but yes. I'm adopted."

"How..?"

Adrian frowns, before glancing at Ally wearily. "That's something for me to explain another time." Ally nods, questions burning her mind as Adrian jumps up, running to the door and yelling down to Austin, "Come on up.. We're ready to practice."

* * *

A few hours later, Ally, Adrian and Austin walk downstairs to see Dez and Ethan standing face to face, yelling something, "I don't care!" Dez shouts, a glare on his features.

Ethan grabs Dez by the shirt, anger in his eyes. "She's not yours! Just because you adopted her doesn't -"

"Ethan? Dez?" Ally says, puzzled. "What's going on?" She walks down the steps, confusion written on her face as Ethan releases Dez's shirt and stares past her, at Adrian. Adrian fidgets, eyes trained on the ground.

"Adrian." Ethan says, causing her to glance up at him, a frown on her face. Staying silent, she walks down the steps, putting her elbow and knee pads on, before fastening her helmet onto her head and smiling at Dez. "I'm going home." She says quietly as she places her skateboard on the floor and puts one foot on it. Using her other foot, she pushes off, only to have Ethan step in front of her, which causes Dez to step in front of him. "Leave her alone." Dez growls out, acidly.

Ethan narrows his eyes, looking over Dez's shoulders. "Adrian I'm sorry for what I did. Please. Come home."

She looks at him, tears in her eyes. "You gave me up. Case closed. Leave me alone."

He sighs, putting his hands over her eyes as he shakes his head. "Adrian I didn't give you up. You left." She glares at him, before glancing around wearily. "I'm not talking about this here. Or with you." She looks at Ally's frazzled and jealous features right before Ally asks, "Did you two date or something...?"

Adrian laughs bitterly as Ethan stares wide-eyed at Ally. "No, Ally, we didn't and never will date." She pauses, smiling bitterly as she murmurs, "He's my brother." Before launching forward and skating-boarding out of the store.

Ally looks, open-mouthed, at Dez and Austin, before turning to Ethan. "What did she mean by, 'You gave her up'? Did she mean you let her go? Or you put her in the adoption center?"

Ethan sighs, and looks at her, shaking her head. "Another time, Ally." She nods silently, before a set of feet walk into Sonic Boom. "Can anyone tell me why I just seen Austin's new duet partner skate-boarding through the food-court, almost running me over, with tears in her eyes?" Trish's voice asks, and they turn to her, before Dez shakes his head and looks up. "I've gotta talk to her." He murmurs, running from the store.

* * *

Dramarific! Please Review! c:


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin&Ally.

This is not an Auslly story. If anything, it will be an Adstin (**Ad**rian x Au**stin** ) story.

* * *

Adrian stares at the ground, barely avoiding the gravel and trash on the ground. She'd had her occasional crashed and broken bones because of her skate-board, and right now, with her feeling so vulnerable, she wanted to be extra careful.

Keep herself from being, or getting more hurt.

She can distinctively hear a familiar voice yelling her name as she dodges around people and tables and chairs. She wipes tears from her eyes as she looks behind her, not noticing the rock in front of her board.

"Watch out!" The voice yells and she turns around, just as her wheel hits the rock, sending her flying forward. She gasps, wrapping her arms around her head and landing hard on her stomach as she hits the ground, the wind getting knocked from her.

Groaning, Adrian pushes herself up, gasping and panting for breath. "Oh god.." She flips so she on her butt, clutching her hands over her chest as Dez rockets down next to her, concern and worry plain on his face. "Are you alright!?" He yells at her, and she tries to smile, knowing it comes out more of a wince as she tries to stand. He hauls her up, his arms under hers.

Holding her in place, he takes her helmet, knee and elbow pads, and grabs her skateboard, before scooping her up in his arms. "Jesus, Adrian. Now you know why I'd prefer you to have something more stable." He lectures her as he walks the short walk back to Sonic Boom.

He continues this lecture, as he marches into the already and always open front door of Sonic Boom, not aware of the pairs of eyes staring at him until he sits Adrian on the counter. "What?" He asks, rolling his eyes. "She's my sister and she's hurt. I'm helping her."

Ethan steps forward, nostrils flared as he grits out, "She's not your sister!"

Dez smiles coldly at Ethan. "I'm more of a brother to her than you were." Ethan flinches, before he glares at the ginger. "Says who?!" Adrian looks up at that, her breath still wheezing. Smiling coldly, she murmurs, voice hoarse, "Me. I say so. Leave him alone, Ethan. Stay out of my life. He's my family. He has been, ever since you let me walk out that door, knowing my intentions. That argument, the words you said, they killed me. I was a shell of a girl. I won't let you take away my happiness. Not again. Not now. Not ever." She jumps from the counter, waving away Dez's hand.

"I think It's time we told them what happened." She says, gesturing towards Ally, Austin and Trish.

Ethan frowns at her, clearly not liking the suggestion. Adrian rolls her eyes, looking at Ally, Austin and Trish.

"Ethan is my real brother." Adrian says, eyes locked on the ground. "Me and him used to be so close.. but.. he.. he got a call from the hospital saying that mom and dad were killed on impact in a car accident and I was mildly injured. The doctor told him that my mom died because she was protecting me with her body and my dad was trying to protect my mom. It was brutal and.. I got off with a broken nose and a fractured ankle. My breathing was off for a while, but when I was fine with breathing, they let me go home. Everything was fine for a while, about a half year,.. like six months.. and.. and then we got in this huge argument one day.. like he was waiting for me to recover to yell and scream at me.."

_Flashback._

_Adrian walks into her house, smiling as she sees her brother. "Hey! Ethan guess.. what.." She trails off at his angered expression. Stopping she stares at him. "What's wrong..?" She asks hesitantly. _

_He laughs bitterly. "Your whats wrong. Why are you even here? Why couldn't mom have just let you die instead of trying to save you? Your worthless. Mom and dad should be here, not you." She stares at him, mouth agape as he continues, "I don't love you. I don't want you here. Why don't you just leave? Why don't you go disappear? Better yet, why don't you go die?" _

_She gasps, eyes filling with tears before she steps back. "Ethan what's wrong with you? Are you okay?" _

_He growls, launching forward and snatching her up by her arms. "Its your fault they're dead! Adrian are you happy?! Do you enjoy my suffering!? Because of you, Mom and Dad are dead!" He screams at her and she stares at him, speechless. _

_"Let me go." She whispers, she snaps her head up to his, glaring into his eyes. "Get off of me! Let me go!" She screams, struggling and fighting to get out of his grip. He squeezes, before letting go, stepping back and watching her as she moves to the door. _

_"Don't ever touch me like that again, Ethan. How dare you. It's not exactly my fault that mom and dad died. It's not my fault. You think I wanted mom and dad to die? You think I didn't want them to stay with me forever and ever and never have to say goodbye? Well, Ethan, you need to grow up. They were my parents too. I loved them and I always have. I miss them just as much as you, and you need to shut up because YOU WEREN'T THERE! You don't have to live with the guilt! So SHUT UP! You have no idea what your talking about Ethan." A lone tear slides down her face and she wipes it, not willing to let them see her cry._

_"You were there. You could have saved them." He says coldly, hate in his eyes._

_"Don't you think I tried!?" She screams to him, her voice breaking as she whispers, "I tried."_

_He curls his lips back and glares at her. "Not hard enough!" He snarls and she steps forward, eyes flashing with red hot anger. "How would you know?! This wasn't supposed to happen! This is out of my control and if you want to blame me and hate me for the rest of your life, I'll leave!" _

_He stops, eyes wide. "What?" _

_"You heard me, Ethan," Her voice breaks and tears slip down her cheeks. "Your the only thing left I have of mom and dad other than mom's locket. I won't be able to stand seeing the hate in your eyes every time you pretend your happy that your little sister is alive. Goodbye, Ethan. I'm leaving. I won't be coming back. Ever." She turns, yanking the door open and running down the stairs._

_She waited an hour for him to come after her. He didn't. Soon enough, she watched the lights turn out and Ethan pass through his window. She turns, eyes filled with tears and cheeks covered in tear tracks. She pulls her hood up, slips her hands into her pockets and walks down the street, a sad, hollow, alone feeling buried deep into her chest._

_End of Flashback._

Adrian wipes her tears, looking at the shocked faces of Austin, Trish, Ally and Dez. She shakes her head, eyes dull with grief before she runs up the stairs, shutting the practice room door and locking it.

She leans her back against it, before sliding down and sitting with her knees against her chest. She wraps her arms around them, sobs wracking through her body as she remembers her time in the Adoption center.

_Flashback._

_Adrian walked through the abandoned halls, tears running down her cheeks. Clutching her books to her chest with her right arm, she slides her left hand to clutch at her mother's locket._

_"Well well well, look who we have here. It's the little new girl. What are you crying cause your mommy and daddy didn't want you!?" The boy sneers, causing Adrian to flinch back, before she stares up at him, the raw grief and pain evident in her eyes. _

_"Please leave me alone.." She whispers, swiping her bangs out of her eyes, she watches his face light up in surprise and confusion. "What is with you!? Usually people defend themselves, telling me that their parents did want them.. why don't you?"  
_

_She blinks, a tears running down her cheek. "Because I know they loved me. They died in a car crash trying to save me." She whispers, "It's my fault they're gone." Her shoulders sag and she stumbles to the wall, leaning against it and sliding down so her knees were to her chest as her shoulders start to shake with her silent sobs. _

_The boys stand there is surprise, before one of the girls push forward and bend down next to her murmuring in her ear softly. Adrian nods, looking at her. The girl flinches back from the pain in her eyes, and Adrian frowns, pushing herself from the floor. _

_"Goodnight everyone." She whispers, before she walks down the hall._

_End of Flashback._

It had always started and somewhat ended like that. She'd walk down the halls, run into people and they'd sneer at her, make fun of her, until they found out why she was there.. Till they know why she was there..

_Knock knock knock.._

The door shakes underneath her back and Ally lifts her head, yelling a soft, yet pain filled, "Go away!" They knock again and she gets up and yanks the door open, ready to yell at whoever it is, before freezing and staring up at the blonde.

"Hey," He says, leaning against the door frame. "You okay?" He asks, and she nods, wiping at the tears falling down her cheeks. "You don't look okay, I mean, You look terrible." She laughs shakily. "I hope that's not your sad line to try and cheer me up." She murmurs to him, walking to the piano bench. He smiles, sitting down next to her. "Nah, It's not. That's me teasing you. Here, making practicing will cheer you up?" He murmurs softly, and Adrian nods, before she presses her fingers to the keys on the piano.

Austin takes a breath, ready to sing, before Adrian cuts him off, smiling at him. "Hold on." She says quietly, before speeding the tempo up and singing,

_"Long sleepless nights, and everything's not right, You should be by my side, Things stick the same, how could we let it change?, Cause we want everything.." _She sings quietly, getting lost in the music.

Austin smiles as he stares down at her, before he shakes himself out of it and sings, "I need you to know, I'll never let go of you and me, And I need you to trust, the love between us, When times are so tough, I need you to see.." They smile at each other, before they both sing at the same time, _"That I miss you!, _I, I, I really miss you, _But I miss you, hey, hey, _I really miss you, yeah, yeah, _But I miss you,, _I, I, I really miss you, hey, hey, _At the end of the day, I need you to say, I miss you! I miss you!"_

Adrian stops, eyes shining as she stares up at Austin, before she blinks and smiles at him, laughter in her voice as she says, "You were right, Practice did cheer me up."

Austin smiles his signature smile before saying, happily, "Of course it did. I know that, because music is my passion. It makes every body feel better."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! (:


End file.
